Wonder Woman in time
by Ikari man
Summary: Diana is looking after one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans. She shows it to the other amazons on Themyscira, but Ares attacks that night and Diana ends up going back in time with one of the amazons. Please R & R.
1. 1: Prologue

**1: Prologue**

 _July 23, 2004_  
 _Themyscira_

Diana knocked Rene's sword out of her hands, the match was over. Rene was hoping to win the match and get a little respect from the other amazons, but no such luck.

"The match is over!" Hippolyta announced, "Diana is the winner!"

"You thought well sister!" Diana said as she extended her hand to help Rene up, but Rene was too upset to accept Diana's help. She simply got up on her own.

"And now the two contestants embrace as a sign of their respect for each other."

Rene looked down to the ground in tears.

"Please Rene," Diana begged as she held out her arms, "Don't be like that. I want to be your friend."

Rene turned her back on Diana without a word and walked out of the arena, her tears wouldn't stop.


	2. 2: The DeLorean

**2: The DeLorean**  
 _The night..._

"Well that's the whole story." said Diana.

"That's incredible!" said Hippolyta, as she climbed into the car, "Doctor Brown built a time machine out of this thing?"

"Yes. He said something about the steel frame being important for some reason, but I don't understand why."

"This is amazing." said Artemis, "What does it run on?"

"Well Doc told me that the engine itself runs regular unleaded gasoline. However the device that allows the car to travel in time requires 1.21 gigawatts of electricity to run."

"What's a gigawatt?" asked Artemis.

"One billion watts of electricity." Diana answered.

"How can it generate that much power?" Phillipus asked.

"This device here is called 'Mr. Fusion.' It can transform any form of matter in nuclear energy that can be converted into the electricity that is needed."

Rene hanging around at the back of the DeLorean, she could not face Diana that night.

"Incredible!" said Hippolyta sitting in the front seat of the car, "This keypad here must be what you use to enter to date you want." She punched in a date on the keypad.

 _January, 8, 921 B.C. 12:00 pm_

"Oh course," said Hippolyta as date flashed up on the screen, "I remember that well."

"What happened?" asked Diana.

"That was the day Heracles took over Themyscira. He had drugged me and stole the girdle of Gaea. Thank Hera those days are over."

"This back here," said Diana as she pointed to a y-shaped object behind the driver's seat, "Is called 'The flux capacitor' Doctor Brown's greatest invention. This is what makes time travel possible."

"Hard to believe that thing can allow one to travel through time." said Phillipus.

Hippolyta climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Rene?" She called out, "Do you want to see the time machine?"

Rene shook her head, she still felt horrible about what happened that day; she couldn't win the contest! She couldn't earn the respect that she wanted so badly!

'Oh Rene,' Diana thought as she put old bits of food into Mr. Fusion, 'Why do you act like this? You gave me a good match, isn't that enough? Why do you feel like you must win everything? It's okay to lose sometimes.'

"Doctor Brown told me to be careful with time travel," said Diana as she closed Mr. Fusion, "Interfering with any past events can change the future in ways you can't imagine. That's why I'm going 1,000 years into the future."

"Into the future?" asked Artemis.

"Yes. I want to take this chance to see the progress of Themyscira."

Diana climbed into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition.

However, before she could put the date in, she saw something coming down from the clouds.

"Oh no," gasped Diana, "It's him. He must be here for the DeLorean."

Diana leaped out of the car, "Everyone take cover!"

It was Ares!


	3. 3: Amazons in time

**3: Amazons in time**

Ares rode down from the sky in a flying chariot, shoot poison arrows at the amazons.

"We don't have our weapons," Phillipus yelled out to the other amazons, "Everyone into the cave!"

All of the amazons followed Phillipus into a nearby cave, except for Rene who froze with fear infront of Ares.

"Well an easy target!" Ares laughs as he loaded another arrow onto his bow.

"No Rene!" Diana screams as she runs to Rene's aid.

Ares fired an arrow at Rene, but Diana was there to catch it before it could strike.

Ares fired another arrow and Diana caught that one too.

Then Ares fired a third arrow, Diana didn't catch it since she hands were full. The arrow went into Diana's stomick; the point of the arrow went all the way through her body.

Diana fell to the ground as the poison took affect quickly.

'She saved me! She saved my life! After the way I treated her she saved me!'

"Noooooo!" Rene screamed.

Ares turnned to Rene and loaded another arrow onto his bow.

Rene removed a dagger from her belt, "I'll kill you!"

Ares fired his arrow at the same time as Rene threw her dagger. Which one would hit first?

The arrow missed Rene, but the dagger sunk into one of Ares' unprotected arms.

Ares roared in pain as he tried to pull out the dagger.

Rene looked down at Diana, she was still breathing; she was alive!

Ares continued to struggle with the dagger as Rene grabbed Diana's arms and pulled her to the DeLorean.

"What in the name of Tartarus is this dagger made of?" Ares said as he still struggled to pull out the dagger; a burning pain traveled althrough his body.

"Go Rene..." Diana whispered as Rene dumped her into the car, "Forget about me... Save yourself..."

"No!" Rene said as she pushed Diana into the passenger seat, "I won't leave you!"

Ares finally pulled out the dagger as Rene climbed into the drivers seat.

Ares throw the dagger at Rene as she closed the door, it sunk into the metal frame.

"Turn the key..." said Diana

Rene did so and she stomped on the gas and drove off.

Ares chased the DeLorean in his flying chariot, shooting his arrows.

"I'll get you for that amazon!"

As Rene made a tight turn to avoid Ares, Diana's hand bumped the lever for the time circuits They bleeped into life.

Ares still fired his arrows at the DeLorean.

"Can't this thing move any faster?" Rene asked in fustation.

"Try... the... gear... shift... down... there..."

Rene shifted gears and the car moved faster.

Diana managed to break off the point of the arrow behind her so she could pull he arrow out of her body.

Rene turnned again, but Ares just wouldn't give up.

The DeLorean skidded through another change of direction.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!" yells Ares as he reached down into the chariot for another weapon.

Diana finally managed to pull the poison arrow out of her body with great pain.

"Ahhh"

Diana's senses were starting to return as she wondered why Ares stopped firing his arrows.

Diana looked in the side mirror and saw Ares holding what looked like a cannon.

"Got ya now!" Ares laughed as he aimmed the cannon as the DeLorean.

"Hurry! Drive!" Diana yelled to Rene, "Ares has a cannon!"

Rene looked into the drivers side mirror and saw Ares with the cannon.

"Hera help us!" yelled Rene, "Hang on! Let's see what this thing can do!"

Rene shifted gears again and floored the gas.

Rene clenched her jaw as she looked at Ares falling back behind and screaming.

The speedometer read 70 mph.

"Damn you!" yelled Ares.

The speedometer read 75 mph...76 mph...77mph...78...79...80...

Ares fired his cannon, but it hit nothing.

The speedometer passed eighty.

Ares was far behind now.

81...82...83...84...

Rene smiled, 'Try to catch us now Ares!'

85...86...87...88!

Just as the DeLorean hit 88 mph, the windshield was bathed in flahing blue light.

"What happening?" said Rene.

Another flash and the rocky landscape changed into a forest.

Rene and Diana both screamed as Rene slammed on the brake and the DeLorean skidded around until it finally stopped; missing the trees.

"What in Zeus' name is that?" said a voice; a male voice.

A man on Themyscira?

"What is that?"

Three men appoarched the Delorean.

"It looks kind of a huge chariot, but with no horses."

"Diana," said Rene, "What do I do?"

"It's okay Rene," said Diana as she cupped one of her cheeks to soothe her, "I've got my strength back now. I'll handle this."

Diana openned the car door and the three men jumped back.

"It is a god?"

Diana climbed out of the DeLorean.

"She's beautiful enough to be a goddess." said one of the men.

"Who are you?" Diana asked the men, "My name is Diana, I am princess of the amazons."

"She's one of those amazons!"

One of the men tried to attack Diana with his spear, but Diana disarmed him and threw him to the ground easily.

'Of course' Diana thought as she remembered her mother putting in the date on the keypad, 'They must be Heracles' men."

The other two men attacked, but Diana knocked both of them down with two punches each.

'They don't know that the gods gave me their powers.' Diana thought as the three men got up again.

"Kill her!"

All three men pulled out their swords and charged Diana.

She flipped the first man over into a tree and slammed the next man down onto the ground.

The third man stopped.

"She is a goddes!" He yelled, "Lets get out of here!"

Diana climbed back into the DeLorean as the men ran off.

"What happened?" asked Rene.

"This is the time when Heracles took over Themyscira. I just thought three of his men outside."

Rene was speechless.

"Look, we've had a rough time." said Diana as she pushed a button on the dashboard and a bed formed behind the seats, "Dr. Brown took this car to the year 2057 and fixed it up with future technology. This is now a DeLorean camper."

Diana climbed into the bed, "Come on let's get some rest."

"You take the bed Diana." said Rene, "I'll stay up. You need rest more then I do."

"Rene," said Diana as she took Rene's hand, "There's plenty of room back here."

"No. I don't deserve it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You saved my life. I haven't been that nice to you. You deserve the bed."

Diana gently pulled Rene by the hand into the back.

"Don't say that. You're not a bad person. Come on, lay down with me. Please..."

Finally Rene laided down next to Diana.

Rene was ready to cry again, but instead doing so she gave Diana a hug.

"I should have done this back at the area." Rene said through her tears, "I'm sorry Diana."

Diana smiled as she wrapped her arms around Rene's body, "That's alright Rene. I forgive you. Does this mean we're friends now?"

"Friends."

Rene knew she had made the right choice as Diana hugged her closer. It was going to be okay.

Diana gently kissed Rene forehead, "Good night."

"Good night Di."

Besides that, it was nice to know she wasn't alone anymore.


	4. 4: A good time to rest

**4: A good time to rest**

Diana awoke to the sound of rain. She looked down at her stomach, the wound was gone now. 'Thanks the gods for making me a quick healer.' she thought.

Rene slept like a log beside her.

"Oh Rene," Diana whispered, "I don't know who told you that you have to be the best in anything, but they are wrong. Failing does not make you a weak person; it makes you a PERSON."

Diana kissed Rene's hair and then she climbed into the driver's seat and looked at the screen above the keypad.

"What?" The date of the last time departed was there but the time itself was no coming up on the screen.

"What time did we jump last night? How am I going to know what time at night to return?"

There was a beeping noise, Diana turned her head and saw the Mr. Fusion was empty.

"What's that noise?" Rene asked as she began to awake up.

"We need something to put into Mr. Fusion in order to return to our time."

Thunder crashed in the distance.

"Is it storming outside?" asked Rene as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yes it is." answered Diana.

When Diana looked at the side mirror and saw Rene's dagger sticking out of the metal frame of the DeLorean.

Diana opened the door and climbed out of the car into the pouring rain.

Then Diana grabbed the dagger and pulled on it; it wouldn't move.

She tried again, it still wouldn't move.

"A godly weapon of some kind," said Diana as she continue to pull on the dagger, "no wonder Ares had such a hard time with it."

Finally Diana forced the dagger lose.

"Rene," said Diana as she climbed back into the car, "Where do you get this dagger? It was very hard to pull out."

"I found it one of the caves a few weeks ago." said Rene, "It was buried under a pile of rocks. I thought maybe one of the gods left it there many years ago."

"Not only did it pierce Ares' skin, but he couldn't pull it out for a few minutes. It must be a divine weapon of some kind." said Diana as she handed the dagger to Rene, "Keep it with you at all times. It might help you."

Thunder crashed again as Rene put the dagger into her belt.


	5. 5: Escape

**5: Escape**

A little while after the storm was over, voices were heard from outside.

"That's it! That's the horseless chariot!"

"That's where the amazon came from!"

Diana and Rene had both dozed off again, but were awaken by the voices.

"It's Heracles!" said Diana as she looked up through the windshield, "He's here!"

Rene grasped.

'I could take him out,' Diana thought, 'But it's too risky. Rene could be killed.'

"Rene hang on!"

Diana started the engine and shift the car into gear.

"Stop that thing!" yelled Heracles as two of his men jumped out of the way of the moving DeLorean.

Heracles tossed a spear at the DeLorean, but it missed.

The car sped away.

Diana drove out of the forest and towards the city of Themyscira.

"Diana!" said Rene, "You're stronger than Heracles. Why do you retreat?"

"Because if I had fought him and his men I could have placed you in danger. You mean too much to me."

Diana placed her hand on Rene's lap.

"Didn't bring any weapons?"

"Just my lasso. I did store food in here, but didn't have time to store any I didn't think I needed any of them last night."

Rene looked down at Diana's hand on her leg, 'Is she in love with me? She could have any amazon she wants, why would she want me?'

Rene looked ahead and saw something.

"Diana stop the car! STOP!"

Diana jammed on the brake.

"What's the matter?!" snapped Diana.

Rene hopped out of the car and looked at the ruins of Themyscira.

"What in the name of Hera happened here?" Rene asked as Diana exited the car, "I didn't know Heracles did this much damage."

"This is NOT good!" said Diana.

"I wonder were the queen and the others are being kept."

"Remember Rene, interfering with any past events can change the future. We must be careful here."

"You're right. They'll get loose, it's written in history after all."

"Hey the lake." said Diana, "We can hide up there for a while."

Diana and Rene climbed into the car and drove towards the lake.

"Can the car make it up there?" asked Rene.

"Yes. The tank is full and I stored some extra gas in here too."


	6. 6: Let's go for a swim

**6: Let's go for a swim**

The car pulled up to the lake.

"Here we are." said Diana as she climbed out.

She pulled a hose from out of the back end of the DeLorean and stuck the end of the hose in the water.

"Now we can collect some water in the DeLorean for bathing." Diana said as Rene climbed out. "But in the meantime, wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure." said Rene as she began to undress, "I love to swim."

Diana laughed as she too began to peel off her clothes.

Diana dove into the water first. "Water's warm," she said as she arose to the surface, "Come on in."

Rene dove into the water and began to swim around without a care in the world as Diana dove under the surface.

Rene swam around enjoying the water.

Then suddenly Diana pulled Rene's legs under water and then lifted her back up to the surface. "Caught you day dreaming." Diana laughed.

"I'll get you for that." Rene giggled and began splashing at Diana.

Diana splashed back.

They splashed at each other for sometime until Diana dove under the surface again.

"Oh no you don't," said Rene, "you're not getting away from me." and she dove down after Diana.

Diana and Rene swam towards each other and embraced. Their lips met; an underwater kiss!

It was the most beautiful thing Rene had even experienced. Just two days ago Rene hated Diana, but now here she was sharing a kiss with her.

It was the closest she'd even felt to Diana. 'I want it to carry on forever. But that's not the real world.'

Diana and Rene finally broke their kiss and swam back up to the surface.

Rene surfaced rapidly, gasping and blinking water from her eyes, drops spraying around as she shook her bright red curls. She looked across to where Diana was bobbing on her back.

Rene lay back, and allowed herself to float, she began to relax.

Diana swan over to Rene and embraced her again, but instead of kissing her she simplily looked into Rene's emerald green eyes.

Rene stared back into Diana's eyes of blue. "I love you..." Rene whispered.

"I love you too..."

They kissed again.

Rene sighed as she leaned back, enjoying the feeling of Diana's strong arms around her.

'She loves me! She really loves me!'


	7. 7: Freedom

**7: Freedom**

Diana and Rene got dressed after a nice swim.

"That was fun." said Rene.

"Yes." answered Diana, "There's nothing like a nice swim to relax you."

Diana pulled the hose out of the water, "Well the water tank should be full now."

Diana climbed into the DeLorean, pressed one of the buttons on the dashboard and the back of the car transform into a bathroom.

Diana climbed into the back and turned on the sink; water came out; it was running.

Diana switched off the tap. The water tank was now full.

"Looks like the water pump is working," Diana said as she climbed back into the front seat.

Diana pressed the same button again and the back of the car transformed back into its original form.

Rene opened up Mr. Fusion, tossed a small rock inside and closed it up.

The meter on the Mr. Fusion tank jumped a little, but not enough.

"Do we need more?" asked Rene.

"Yes we do," said Diana, "Shh! Someone's nearby!"

A lot of male voices were heard not far away.

Diana and Rene took cover behind one of the trees as Heracles and his men were dragging a bunch of women in chains.

Diana noticed the amazon in the front.

"Mother?"

Heracles grabbed Hippolyta by the hair.

"Don't try to fight it." He said, "You could rule by my side as an equal."

"Never!" Hippolyta snapped, "I'll never join you! You are a monster!"

"That's no way for a woman to act." Heracles said as he lifted Hippolyta up by her chin. "Now how about a kiss?"

Rene became furious as she watched this, "Let go of my queen!" she yelled without realizing it.

Heracles turned his head. "Well it looks like we've just found one of the missing amazons." He did not notice Diana hiding next to Rene.

'Rene,' Diana thought, 'You fool!'

Heracles approached Rene.

'Uh oh' Rene thought as she realized that she was in danger, 'I blew it! What in the name of Hera was I thinking?!'

Heracles cupped Rene's chin, "You're a pretty one. Maybe you'd like to be my queen."

"Let go of her!" growled Diana.

Heracles turned to see Diana's fist coming right at him.

"She's mine!" Diana roared as Heracles fell to the ground.

Hippolyta gasped, "Who is that woman?!"

"Rene!" Diana yelled as she leaped up into the air, "Run for it!"

Diana began to fly away from the scene.

Heracles and his men chased after her.

'Good' Diana thought, 'They're following me. I can lead them away from Rene.'

As Heracles and his men went after Diana, Rene approached the amazons in chains.

"Who are you?" asked Hippolyta.

"My name is Rene. It's okay, I'm here to help."

Rene removed her dagger from her belt.

"I wonder if this works on chains." She said as she began to cut the chains.

It worked!

Hippolyta was free!

"Alright sisters!" said Hippolyta as Rene cut the chains of the other amazons, "We must fight for our freedom. Gather weapons."

. . .

Meanwhile, Diana flew around Themyscira with Heracles after her.

"It looks like his men are all exhausted." Diana said out loud as she turned to avoid Heracles,

"But Heracles himself is not tired. Well what can I expect? He is a demi-god after all."

Diana flew into an open field.

'This should be far enough.' Diana thought as she spun around to avoid Heracles once again.

"Time to lose this guy."

Diana flew faster back towards to lake with Heracles falling behind.


	8. 8: Back to the future

**8: Back to the future**  
 _That night..._

After putting a dozen tree branches and rocks into Mr. Fusion, Rene and Diana were finally ready to go.

"You know, " said Diana as she and Rene got into the DeLorean, "This car can fly too."

"Really?" said Rene.

"Yes." Diana pointed up at a switch above the windshield, "Doctor Brown showed me. This button makes the car fly. I forgot to ask him how to fly once the car is in the air. Maybe when we get back, I can try it out."

"Couldn't you try it out here?"

"No, it's far too risky. I could damage the car and we would be stuck here forever."

"Of course." said Rene, "You're right. It would be too risky."

Suddenly, the drivers side door openned up, it was Heracles.

"There you are!" he said as he pulled Diana out of the car, "I didn't think you were dumb enough to still be in this area."

Diana kicked Heracles back, "You don't learn very well do you?"

Diana held up her fist to Heracles, ready to strike him, "You couldn't beat you before. But since I'm a woman of peace, I will give you a chance. Just turn around and walk away; leave us alone and there won't be any trouble."

Heracle kicked Diana's feet out from under her, "You think that you can bargain with my life?"

Diana fell to the ground and Heracles pinned within seconds.

"You have made a fool out of me for the last time." said Heracles as he unsheathed his and held it to Diana's throat.

Rene climbed out of the car and confronted Heracles.

"Let her go."

"What are you going to do about it wench?" said Heracles.

Rene pulled out her dagger once more.

'I could kill him NOW!'

Heracles still had his attention on Diana.

'NO! I may have changed the future already but help the amazons. If I kill Heracles, theres no time what could do I do?'

Rene took the dagger by the blade as Heracles laughed at Diana.

"I think that I will enjoy killing you nice and slow and your friend here will become my personal servant."

'I sure hope this works'

Rene hit Heracles on the back of the head with the dagger's handle.

Heracle groaned in pain as he stood up to face Rene.

"No mortal weapon can hurt me. What is that dagger made out?"

"You'll never know!" said Diana as she tripped Heracles.

Rene hit Heracles again, this time in the face.

He was out!

"Are you alright?" asked Rene as she helped Diana up.

"Of course I am," Diana laughed, "I am the champion of the gods after all."

Diana and Rene both climbed back into the DeLorean.

"Well sweetheart," said Diana with a smile, "Ready to go home?"

"You bet."

Diana started the engine and drove the DeLorean down to an old dirt road.

"This should be long enough to get up to 88." said Diana as she punched in the date on the keypad.

 _July 23, 2004 11:00 pm_

"One thing before we jump." said Diana, "Since the time of our last jump is unclear we may land in our time a little early. If that happens then it was very important not to let your 'other self' see you.  
It could disrupt the spacetime continuum and create a paradox."

"Paradox!" said Rene, "You mean something that could destroy the universe?"

"That's right."

"Alright got it!"

Diana wiped some sweat off her face as she drove down the road.

The DeLorean soon hit 88 miles per hour and it let off blue flashes - it was about ready to travel through time.

Another flash!

The dirt road changed into a grass field.

Diana jammed out the brake as she saw the city of Themyscira in the distance. It was not destroyed like before.

"Alright!" Diana yelled as she hopped out of the car, "Rene! We're home!"

Rene jumped out of the DeLorean.

"We made it!" Rene yelled as she hugged Diana.

"Noooooo!" Someone nearby screamed.

"I'll kill you!"

Diana and Rene ran over to the side of the grassy hill were the voice came from.

Down in the rocky valley, a slightly younger Rene pushed a slightly younger Diana into the DeLorean.

Diana and Rene crouched down so, so that their past selves couldn't see them.

"That's us..." Rene whisped.

"What in the name of Tartarus is this dagger made of?" They heard Ares yell.

Past Rene as she closed the door of the DeLorean just as Ares threw her dagger into the metal frame.

The DeLorean drove off with Ares' flying chariot chasing after it.

"I'll get you for that amazon!"

Ares got close to the car, but past Rene made a tight turn to avoid Ares.

The car moved faster.

Ares got close again.

The DeLorean skidded through another change of direction.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!" yelled Ares as he reached down into the chariot for something.

'He's getting out the cannon.' Diana thought as the DeLorean circled around the rocky plains.

An explosion was heard as the DeLorean turnned towards the grassy hill were present Diana and Rene were.

The DeLorean sped up!

"Damn you!" yelled Ares.

The DeLorean bathed in flahing blue light and then it disappeared, leaving behind two fire trails.

Ares covered his eyes as his chariot flew into the two fire trails.

Finally Ares managed to stop his chariot.

"What?! We did they go?! I was so close!"

Ares steered his chariot back up towards the sky.

"I will get that time machine yet. They've go to come back sometime."

. . .

When Ares was gone from sight, Diana and Rene ran to the cave where the other amazons hid.

"Diana!" Hippolyta said as she hugged her daughter, "What happened out there?"

"It's a long story." Diana giggled.

The end...for now


End file.
